Class of Despair
by Sakamae Hisamatsu
Summary: "Hanazono High School", sekolah yang menjadi "kelinci percobaan" untuk kurikulum baru, yang bernama "K13". Kita akan menyorot salah kelas yang menjadi korban kutukan "K13" tersebut. Bagaimanakah murid-murid di kelas itu bertahan dengan "K13"? -Warning, update may be slow-
1. Chapter 1

**Well, ini adalah satu project milikku yang terinspirasi oleh kehidupan sekolahku. Jangan lupa Review ya. Yang pedas sekalipun akan kusambut dengan baik. ^_^ **

**Vocaloid**

**© Copyright to Yamaha Co. and Crypton Future Media Co. also and the other Company. **

**But the story is mine.**

* * *

"Hanazono High School", sebuah sekolah yang menjadi bahan percobaan untuk mengevaluasi cara pembelajaran yang baru saja pemerintah kota susun. Cara belajar atau kurikulum tersebut bernama "K13" atau "Kurikulum 13", dimana siswa dituntut untuk aktif, mandiri dan bersosialisasi, seperti membuat soal sendiri dan menjawabnya, berdiskusi dalam kelompok, presentasi, dan lain-lain.

Mungkin orang akan mengira bahwa K13 itu baik, tapi ada sesuatu dibalik kurikulum tersebut. Beberapa di antaranya adalah membuat murid-murid pulang lebih lama, memaksa mereka untuk selalu pergi hanya untuk membuat tugas, dan mengurangi waktu istirahat mereka. Dari beberapa alasan itu serta alasan lainnya, membuat tahun tersebut sebagai "The Cursed Year", mungkin bisa dibilang seperti tahun yag terkutuk.

Kali ini, kita akan menyorot salah satu kelas di Hanazono High School, dimana kelas ini memakai "K13" dan kelas ini adalah kelas yang paling diingat oleh sekolah tersebut…

* * *

"Class of Despair"

Chapter 1: "Leon's "Warning" Sign"

* * *

-Class 11 B - Day One (Monday)-

"Ah…. Baru sampai, Kaito?" tanya Anon saat Kaito mulai memasuki kelas.

"Tidak… Tadi aku ke kantin sebentar. Mau roti?" jawab Kaito sambil menawarkan roti yang ia punya pada Anon.

Anon pun menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati, "Arigatou! Kebetulan sekali, aku belum sarapan pagi ini." Ia memakan roti itu dengan lahap, tingkahnya membuat Kaito tertawa. Melihat Kaito yang tertawa, Anon pun terlihat bingung sampai Meiko menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Anon. Seharusnya kamu malu karena kamu perempuan, sedangkan kamu makan begitu rakusnya. Lihat, bahkan mulutmu pun kotor karena cara makanmu itu…" kata Meiko memberi penjelasan yang membuat Anon terdiam.

Tiba-tiba saja, Anon langsung tertawa kemudian berkata, "Ternyata itu… Biarkan saja, itu memang sifatku yang seperti cowok. Lagipula, aku juga suka roti, sama seperti dia," sambil menunjuk ke arah saudara kembarnya, Kanon.

"Ding ding ding dong…"

Bunyi lonceng tanda masuk pun muncul, Meiko dan Kaito berjalan ke tempat mereka duduk biasanya dengan segera, sedangkan Anon cepat-cepat menghabiskan rotinya di kursi tempat ia berada sekarang. Guru pun masuk ke kelas itu.

"Ohayou.." sapa guru itu kepada murid-muridnya.

"Ohayou, Sensei…." jawab murid-murid dengan serempak.

Kemudian guru itu mulai memperkenalkan diri, "Baiklah, nama saya Gumi, saya disini sebagai wali kelas kalian untuk tahun ajaran yang baru ini. Tanpa basa basi, saya akan mengatur posisi duduk kalian. Semua, ke depan kelas sekarang. Bawa barang-barang kalian juga," kata Gumi untuk mengatur tempat duduk murid-muridnya.

"Dari kiri barisan pertama, Kokone, Kanon, Defoko, dan Anon," kata Gumi seraya murid-murid mulai menempati tempat duduknya. Gumi pun melanjutkan, "Baris kedua adalah Yuu, Kyo, Wil, dan Lily. Baris ketiga ada Rin, Len, Oliver, Yohioloid. Baris keempat yaitu, Meiko, Miku, Luka, Leon. Yang paling belakang, SeeU, Kaito, Gakupo, dan terakhir adalah Kiyoteru," kemudian murid-murid yang lain juga menempati tempat duduk yang sudah diatur oleh wali kelasnya.

Setelah murid-murid selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, sang guru, Gumi, mulai menjelaskan mengenai sistem belajar baru, "Anak-anak, mulai tahun ini kita akan memakai kurikulum baru, yang dinamakan "K13", dimana penilaian akan lebih mencondong kepada sifat dan semangat belajar kalian. Ibu pikir bahwa sistem ini membangun keaktifan kalian sebagai murid," kata Gumi yang kemudian menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Sial… Ada sesuatu yang tidak enak dengan "K13" itu…." pikir Kanon yang kemudian melihat kawan-kawan disekitarnya. Terlihat bahwa murid lainnya juga merasa takut akan cara pembelajaran yang baru itu. Sebagai ketua kelas tersebut, ia pun mengangkat tangannya lalu bertanya setelah guru memberinya kesempatan, " Ibu, apakah kurikulum baru itu sudah dipastikan aman dan mensukseskan semua murid?"

Guru Gumi pun menanggapi pertanyaan dari Kanon, "Justru itu lah sekolah kita dipilih untuk "K13" ini. Sekolah kita menjadi bahan percobaan untuk mengevaluasi apakah sistem ini berhasil atau tidak jika diimplementasikan dalam sekolah…"

"Kelinci percobaan, huh?" Kata Kaito yang terdengar cukup keras oleh Gakupo sehingga membuatnya penasaran.

"Hei.. Apa menurutmu, kita akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Gakupo untuk melepaskan rasa penasarannya.

Kaito pun menjawab dengan datar, "Siapa yang tahu…"

Miku yang menguping pembicaraan mereka pun penasaran juga dengan "K13" itu. Setelah sang guru pergi dengan urusannya, ia bertanya kepada Luka, "Hei… Apa mengerikannya "K13" itu?"

Luka hanya menjawab, "Tanyakan saja yang didepanku," kemudian menunjuk Oliver yang ada didepannya.

Terlihat bahwa Oliver gemetaran saat melihat mawar yang kebetulan ia bawa itu layu, yang saat itu merupakan hal yang tak wajar baginya. Kemudian ia bergumam, "Ini adalah neraka…." Miku dan Luka pun shock dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

Defoko, yang tidak begitu peduli dengan kurikulum baru itu, merasa bahwa ketakutan teman-temannya terlalu berlebihan. Dia hanya mengeluh dan kembali membaca buku pelajarannya yang baru.

* * *

Lonceng pergantian jam berbunyi, jam Guru Gumi pun habis. Guru lain masuk ke kelas itu, dan semua murid kembali tenang. Guru itu kemudian memperkenalkan diri, "Anak-anak, nama saya adalah IA Aria, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan IA." Senyumnya manis, membuat murid laki-laki terpesona olehnya. Kemudian guru itu menjelaskan lagi, "Saya mengajar di bidang Biologi, Sastra Jepang, dan Matematika. Sebagai tambahan, berhati-hatilah dengan saya, karena dalam kurikulum ini, tugas kalian akan 3 kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya," sambil tersenyum licik. Seketika, penilaian murid-murid terhadap guru itu pun berubah dari image "Malaikat" menjadi image "Iblis"…

Setelah perkenalan tersebut, sang guru, IA memulai pelajarannya, yaitu Matematika dengan berkata, "Anak-anak, buka buku cetak kalian halaman 12, disana ada tugas kelompok, dan saya minta kalian mendiskusikannya ya. Dikerjakan di jam saya dan di rumah jika belum selesai. Hari Rabu kalian harus selesai. Kelompoknya saya yang atur." Nadanya yang lembut tapi sadis itu membuat semua murid langsung berdiri, bersiap-siap untuk pindah tempat duduk.

IA pun mulai menyebutkan nama-nama anggota kelompoknya, "Anon, Kanon, Yuu, Kyo, dan Wil adalah kelompok Satu." Dengan sigap, mereka berkumpul dan membuat kelompok belajar.

"Miku, Luka, Rin, Leon, dan Yohioloid, kalian kelompok Dua," kata IA seraya murid-murid yang disebut membuat kelompok belajar mereka.

"Meiko, Defoko, Oliver, Len, Kiyoteru, kelompok Tiga." Dengan cepat, mereka berlima langsung menyusun tempat di pojok kanan paling belakang.

"Dan sisanya, SeeU, Lily, Kokone, Gakupo, dan Kaito adalah kelompok Empat," ucap IA setelah melihat seluruh absen kelas itu. Dan dengan disebutnya nama mereka, mereka membuat kelompok seperti halnya kelompok lain.

* * *

-Skip-

"Diing Doong… Diing Doong…"

Bunyi lonceng tanda pulang pun berbunyi. Semua murid mulai keluar meninggalkan sekolah, termasuk anak-anak kelas 11 B. Leon, setelah membereskan barang-barang miliknya, bergegas pulang dengan kawannya, Oliver. Mereka pun berdiskusi tentang K13 yang menimpa diri mereka.

"Betapa mengerikannya K13 ini…" keluh Oliver dengan muka masamnya. Ia merasa bahwa nasib buruknya tidak akan berakhir dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ah… Begitulah…" Balas Leon dengan keluh kesah juga. Tidak dikiranya bahwa K13 begitu mengerikannya walau baru 1 hari. Belum lagi dengan PR-nya yang menumpuk. Setiap pelajaran ada saja PR yang diberikan, entah itu individu atau kelompok.

Oliver kemudian ingat dengan PR yang diberikan oleh guru IA, dan kemudian menanyakannya kepada Leon, "Hey, apa kamu tahu cara penyelesaian untuk Program Linear dan Model Matematika?"

"Ah… Itu tugas kelompok kan? Cih… Mana dikumpul hari Rabu lagi… Jika besok PR sebanyak itu, maka aku akan bunuh diri, aku bersumpah…" Jawab Leon dengan nada kesal.

Mendengar hal itu pun membuat Oliver kaget dan langsung menasehati Leon, "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Masih banyak yang ingin kamu hidup…"

"Tidak peduli… Ah, rumahku sudah sampai nih. Hati-hati di jalan ya. Jaa…" Kata Leon seraya berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hahaha… Ada-ada saja, rumahku kan dekat sini. Jaa…" Balas Oliver dengan tertawa. Leon pun juga tertawa sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

* * *

Hari sudah gelap, rumah-rumah sudah menyalakan lampunya, jalan mulai sepi di depan rumah keluarga Leon. Setelah mandi dan makan malam, Leon mulai mengerjakan tugasnya yang diberikan di sekolah dengan bantuan komputer dan internet. Baru beberapa menit saja, ia sudah merasa kelelahan. Itu karena selain tugas yang diberikan harus melalui internet, gurunya pun tidak menjelaskan banyak mengenai pelajarannya, bisa dibilang seperti "makan gaji buta".

"Argh! Susah banget soal ini… Mana belum dijelaskan lagi, tahu tahu sudah diberi tugas. Pulang sore lagi…"Keluh kesah Leon yang terdengar satu ruangan itu membuat keluarganya memarahi dia. Dia pun kembali mengerjakan soal itu dengan semampunya…

* * *

-Class 11 B – Day Two (Tuesday)-

"Apa?!"

Suara itu terdengar sangat keras pada jam pelajaran Pak Tonio, Bahasa Jepang. Yang membuat mereka berteriak seperti itu adalah karena tugas yang diberikan olehnya kemarin diminta pada hari ini juga, padahal tugas yang diberikan bukan main banyaknya.

"Kenapa Bahasa Jepang harus ada di hari yang berurutan…." gumam Leon seraya memberikan tugasnya yang belum siap dikerjakan kepada gurunya. Semua murid pun bernasib yang serupa dengan Leon, kecuali Defoko yang berhasil menyelesaikan tugasya entah bagaimana caranya, wajar saja jika ia mendapat Juara 1 pada setiap akhir semester.

Sebagai hukuman, mereka diberikan tugas yang lebih banyak dari yang kemarin. Selain Defoko. semuanya tentu saja mengeluh dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan kejadian tersebut.

Saat jam Olahraga, saat itu Gumi yang mengajar mereka. Untunglah, pelajaran itu baik-baik saja karena Gumi adalah salah satu guru yang menentang "K13" dan menyayangi anak muridnya. Tentu, semua murid menyayangi guru sekaligus wali kelasnya itu. Namun suasana itu berubah lagi menjadi "Neraka" saat pelajaran lain berlangsung.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, jam menunjukka angka 3, tanda sudah sore dengan langit yang mulai berwana orange. Semua murid berhamburan keluar sekolah dengan berkelompok ataupun berpasang-pasangan. Seperti biasa, Leon pulang bersama Oliver, dan mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

"Oliver, ingat apa kataku kemarin?" Tanya Leon kepada Oliver. Oliver masih ingat dengan sumpah yang dibuat oleh Leon saat kemarin pulang sekolah.

Oliver pun mejawab, "Iya. Kenapa?" dengan sedikit bingung.

"Aku menarik kata-kataku. Mana mungkin aku mau menyerahkan nyawaku untuk hal seperti itu kan? Hahahaha…." Balas Leon dengan tertawa.

Oliver pun tersenyum lega dengan perkataan Leon. Kemudian ia mulai memilih topik pembicaraan lain, "Hey, apa menurutmu Ibu Gumi itu memang baik? Kamu lihat kan waktu dia mengajar kita pelajaran Olahraga? Tak seperti guru lain, ia sangat baik kepada kita. Bahkan tidak memberikan kita tugas."

Leon pun mengangguk setuju kepada Oliver dan berkata, "Namanya juga wali kelas… Tapi ia memang lebih baik dari pada guru-guru lain di sekolah ini walaupun dalam Kurikulum 13 ini…" Leon berhenti berbicara beberapa saat, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Apa… Bungamu layu lagi, Oliver?"

"Ya… Semua bunga yang aku bawa ke sekolah pada layu seketika. Seperti ada hawa buruk yang menyelimuti sekolah itu sejak "K13" dilaksanakan." Jawab Oliver dengan sedikit bernada sedih.

"Tunggu…. 13…. Itu angka sial… Apa itu yang membuatnya mengerikan?" Gumam Leon seraya memikirkan angka 13 pada "K13".

Oliver yang mendengar hal itu pun berkata pada Leon, "Mitos itu, Leon… Mitos… Tapi bisa jadi…"

"Kita lihat saja beberapa hari kedepan, Oliver." kata Leon seraya memasuki rumahnya. Tak terasa perjalanan pulang jika mengobrol. Leon melambaikan tangannya sebelum menutup pintu yang dibalas oleh Oliver dengan senyum.

ooo

_**"Yosh… Ayo kerjakan PR lagi… MTK harus selesai hari ini karena besok kumpul…"**_ gumam Leon dalam hatinya sambil mengganti pakaiannya dan kemudian mulai mengerjakan PR-nya bermandikan sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam…

* * *

-Class 11 B – Day Three (Wednesday)-

Pagi itu, lonceng tanda masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi, suasana kelas sedang gaduh karena pada sibuk bekerja sama dalam menyelesaikan PR-PR yang belum selesai. Namun dengan kegaduha itu sekalipun, Defoko masih bisa berkonsentrasi dalam belajarnya. Di saat Oliver sedang menyontek pekerjaan kawannya itu, ia mencari-cari Leon. _**"Kemana dia? Seharusnya ia sudah datang dari tadi."**_ tanya Oliver dalam hatinya. Ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Leon, sahabatnya. Namun semua kegundahan hatinya itu terusik oleh bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Dengan sigap semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya sebelum guru masuk. Jam pertama hari itu adalah Matematika, dan IA pun masuk ke kelas 11 B.

Setelah menyapa, guru IA pun berkata, "Anak-anak, sekarang kumpul tugas kelompok yang Ibu berikan kepada kalian berdasarkan kelompok. Ada yang tidak mengerjakan?" dengan nada yag mengerikan.

Dengan secepat mungkin semua murid berkumpul dalam kelompok mereka masing-masing seraya mengumpulkan tugasnya di tengah-tengah meja kelompok mereka. Kemudian IA mulai berkeliling ke setiap kelompok untuk mengecek tugas murid-muridnya. Dan di tengah pengecekannya, Leon baru masuk kelas, dalam artian terlambat.

"Maaf, saya terlambat, Bu…" Kata Leon sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tidak beraturan itu. Ia terlambat bangun karena mengerjakan semua PR yang ia punya sambil jam 2 pagi, termasuk PR Matematika.

"Mana tugasmu?" Tanya Ibu IA meminta tugas yang diberikan olehnya. Leon kemudian menuju tempat kelompoknya, mencari tugas yang dikerjakan, kemudian maju dan memberikannya kepada IA. Ibu IA melihat hasil kerjanya, kemudian dengan tampang tidak menyenangkan, membuang pekerjaan Leon ke luar jendela. Semua murid kaget melihatnya, tak terkecuali sahabat Leon, Oliver. Leon gemetar melihat tindakan sadis gurunya itu.

"Sudah terlambat, hasil kerjanya tidak jelas lagi, pantas untuk dibuang…" Kata IA dengan sadisnya, membuat Leon tumbang sambil menatap jendela seolah tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kanon berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan dengan berani ia berkata, "Ibu, apa Ibu lupa tentang penilaian "K13" ini? Seharusnya "K13" lebih memandang sifat, dan semangat belajar, bukan melihat hasilnya." Kata-katanya itu membuat kelas itu terdiam, kagum melihat keberaniannya menentang guru yang seperti itu, termasuk Leon yang menangis setelah sebelumnya menangisi kerja kerasnya yang sia-sia itu.

Ibu IA yang kaget mendengar ucapan itu pun berkata, "Lucu sekali perkataan kamu, Nak. Saya tidak peduli dengan perkataanmu. Buktinya, saya bisa lulus tes dalam mengajar dengan "K13" ini, saya punya sertifikat, jadi kamu tidak bisa membantah cara mengajar saya karena cara mengajar saya sudah diluluskan. Ingat, nilai kalian semua ada di tangan saya. Jika ingin melawan, nilai kalianlah taruhannya.." Dan dengan itu, Kanon tak dapat melawan dan hanya duduk di tempatnya.

Leon pun diusir selama jam pelajarannya, dan Leon pergi mengambil hasil pekerjaanya, dan dengan semangat yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping itu pun ia memilih izin pulang dengan alasan sakit. Tentu saja penjaga gerbang percaya dengan melihat muka pucatnya Leon dan memperbolehkannya pulang dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

Sesaimpainya di rumah, Leon meminta agar ia dapat beristirahat dengan ibunya. Sang ibu pun mengangguk sambil memeluk anaknya itu. Sedikit senyuman terukir di mulut Leon melihat kehangatan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

* * *

DI sisi lain, Oliver memikirkan perasaan Leon, ia khawatir dengan keadaan Leon setelah kejadian tadi. Bahkan Leon tidak ada di sekolah setelah pelajaran MTK berakhir. Tetapi saat mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya sudah pulang ke rumah, ia menarik nafas lega dan bertekad untuk menjenguknya seelah pulang sekolah.

* * *

"Diing Doong…. Diing Doong…"

Sekolah pun usai, seperti biasa langit sore menyelimuti perjalanan pulang murid "Hanazono High School", dan Oliver bergegas menuju rumah Leon untuk menjenguknya. Dan saat ia mengetuk pintu, yang menyambut masuk adalah sahabatnya, yaitu Leon sendiri.

Di kamar, Oliver dan Leon duduk berdampingan di kasur. Oliver memulai pembicaraan mereka, "Hey, teman-teman sekelas titip salam buat kamu. Kanon juga minta maaf karena tak dapat membelamu."

Leon pun menjawab, "Tidak perlu cemas. Titip salam juga ya buat mereka." Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis kepada Oliver.

Mereka berdua sempat terdiam selama beberapa menit, sampai Leon memecah keheningan itu.

"Oliver… Mungkin dia benar, bahwa aku ini tak berguna… Memang benar bahwa jika salah tetaplah salah walaupun bekerja keras…"

"Kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Leon. Justru guru itu yang salah menilaimu. Kami semua mendukungmu…"

"Terima kasih, Oliver…"

"Sama-sama…"

Dan dengan itu, mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Setelah itu Oliver meminta izin pulang kepada Leon. Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain, tanda persahabatan mereka…

* * *

-Class 11 B – Day Four (Thursday)-

Masih pagi, namun kelas sudah gaduh. Bukan karena PR, tapi karena berita yang dibawa oleh Oliver.

"Leon… Dia… Bunuh diri…"

Satu kelas terkejut mendengar berita itu, dan saat sang wali kelas, Gumi, yang kebetulan lewat kelas itu pun benar-benar terkejut dengan berita duka tersebut…

Segera saja, seluruh anggota kelas 11 B dan wali kelas bergegas mendatangi rumah Leon yang rame oleh tetangga dan polisi. Oliver yang sampai duluan memaksa masuk ke kamar Leon, dan ia melihatnya sendiri, mayat Leon yang tergantung. Ia gantung diri…

Ada secarik kertas yang berada di kasur milik Leon, dan setelah meminta izin dari polisi untuk mengambil kertas tersebut, kemudian membacanya dengan isi ;

"Aku tahu yang pertama menemukan kertas ini tak lain adalah Oliver, sahabatku. Jadi aku akan langsung mengatakannya…

Aku masih berpikir tentang perkataan guru kita, Ibu IA. Dan perkataannya terus berdengung di kepalaku.

Aku tak tahan dengan suara-suara itu, serasa menghantuiku sampai akhir hidupku. Maka dari itu lah, aku memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupku ini. Tolong jangan kejar aku, Oliver. Aku ingin kamu tetap hidup, demi persahabatan kita…

Dan terakhir, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku sampai akhir hayatku. Kamu adalah sahabatku yang terbaik.."

Dengan berakhirnya surat itu, air mata berlinang membanjiri mata Oliver…

"Leon!" Teriakan Oliver yang terdengar sangat kencang saat murid-murid 11 B yang lain dan wali kelasnya datang. Kemudian Oliver langsung berlari menerobos orang-orang yang berada di depannya, termasuk teman-teman sekelas. Surat itu ia tinggalkan di kamar Leon, sedangkan ia berlari ke sekolah dengan tangisan. Akhirnya ia sampai di atap sekolah. Setelah mengatur nafasnya dan sambil terisak-isak, ia mulai memanjat pagar atap sekolah. Kemudian, ia mengucapkan…

"_**Aku akan tetap berada disisimu, Leon.."**_

Dengan itu, ia loncat dari pagar atap sekolah. Dan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, kepalanya yang pertama menyentuh tanah. Seluruh tubuhnya berserakan dimana-mana. Tengkorak kepalanya hancur berkeping-keping. Seluruh tulang di tubuhnya terpecah-pecah. Dagingnya terkoyak-koyak akibat pecahan tulangnya. Bahkan otaknya hancur menjadi seperti kumpulan bubur-bubur yang menjijkan. Darahnya bercipratan kemana-mana. Dan itulah yang mengakhiri kehidupan sepasang sahabat, namun menjadi awal dari "K13" yang membawa kutukan bagi kelas 11 B….

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Bagaimana? Jika terlalu pendek, maafkan saya, karena saya masih belum lama dalam dunia Fanfic ini. Waktu update akan tidak beraturan, jadi mohon maklumi Review akan sangat membantu, terima kasih. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late of update.. T_T**

**Terlalu banyak tugas yang menghantuiku setelah memasuki Semester 2, dan hari liburlah kesempatanku untuk dapat melanjutkan... Dan juga, diriku sungguh minta maaf atas banyaknya kesalahan yang terdapat di Chap. 1 sebelumnya. X_X**

**Anyway, for anyone that still waiting, I give you this Chapter 2. ^^**

* * *

**Vocaloid**

**© Copyright to Yamaha Co. and Crypton Future Media Co. also and the other Company. **

**But the story is mine.**

* * *

-Cemetery – Day Five (Friday)-

"Oliver… Leon…" gumam Gumi, wali kelas mereka. Oliver dan Leon, meninggal akibat bunuh diri. Leon menggantung lehernya sendiri di kamarnya, sedangkan Oliver menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap sekolah . Saat ini, warga kelas 11 B sedang berduka tepat di depan kuburan dimana hari itu diadakan penguburan bagi mereka bedua, sehari setelah kematian mereka. Dan semua itu bermula sejak "K13" diadakan…

* * *

"Class of Despair"

Chapter 2: "Warning from the Curser -Part One-"

* * *

-Class 11 B – Day Six (Saturday)-

"Bukan salahku jika mereka mati, Pak," bantah IA, guru yang sedang diinterogasi oleh kepala sekolah mengenai kejadian yang merenggut 2 muridnya. IA pun mulai melanjutkan, "Memang saya memukul mereka? Atau menembak mereka? Memberi mereka racun? Menghipnotis? Tidak, bukan? Kenapa saya yang harus disalahkan?"

"Namun anda salah mendidik murid-murid seperti itu, Bu. Anda menekan mereka secara psikologis. Saya mulai meragukan sertifikat anda sebagai seorang guru yang berkompeten," jawab Kepala Sekolah Hanazono High, Dell Honne.

"Lalu, apakah anda meragukan penilaian dari pemerintah kita? Anda berpihak kepada siapa sekarang?" Kata IA sambil menaikkan suaranya.

Dell pun menjawab dengan mantap, "Saya lebih memihak kepada murid-murid saya, Ibu IA. Jika saja saya tahu bahwa K13 itu dilaksanakan oleh guru yang menekan psikologis anak murid saya sampai seperti ini, saya sudah menolak perintah dari pemerintah itu. Saya lebih memilih melawan mereka, maka dari itu saya tidak takut dengan ibu."

Suasana tegang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Bisa dibilang, mereka sedang berdebat, bukan dalam sesi interogasi. Untungnya, kegaduhan di ruangan itu tidak sampai terdengar oleh orang lain, dikarenakan ruangan sang Kepala Sekolah yang berada di pojok, jauh dari ruangan lainnya. Jika sampai terdengar, bisa saja interogasi tersebut bocor ke pendengar-pendengar yang tak diinginkan.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang Bapak minta. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, Pak." Kata-kata IA yang ucapkan setelah ia membuka pintu untuk keluar setelah beberapa lama berdebat dengan Dell. IA pun berjalan dengan santai ke ruangan guru.

"Ini adalah yang terbaik, bagi sekolah ini, bagi murid-muridku…" gumam Dell sambil meregangkan punggungnya yang pegal sehabis duduk dengan suasana yang tegang. Dell pun mengambil gagang telepon yang ada di mejanya, menekan angka, dan berbicara di telepon, "Halo? Kantor Pendidikan Pemerintah Kota? Saya ada permintaan…"

* * *

Sementara itu, anak-anak kelas 11 B baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran komputer yang menyenangkan, dikarenakan gurunya yang dekat dengan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan wali kelas mereka sendiri, Ibu Gumi. Bagi 11 B, hari Sabtu adalah surga bagi mereka, karena pelajaran hari itu diajar oleh dia. Dan lagi, ketika saat pelajaran komputer dimulai, di saat suasana ruangan masih bersedih, ada saja cara Gumi untuk merubah suasana murid-muridnya itu. Tak lama, suasana ruangan itu kembali baik, tidak lagi bersedih.

"Oliver dan Leon sudah di atas sana, mereka akan tetap bersama. Jadi, tidak perlu bersedih lagi karena mereka. Mereka pasti senang karena persahabatan mereka yang menjadi abadi. Jika ada di antara kita, dimana orang yang dekat dengan kita meninggal, janganlah putus asa. Mereka pasti sedih jika kita langsung berputus asa. Biarlah kejadian ini menjadi pelajaran berharga yang ditinggalkan oleh Oliver dan Leon." Begitulah sedikit dari perkataan Gumi demi mengubah suasana belajar anak-anak kelas 11 B. Dan perkataan itu, sekali lagi membuktikan bahwa Gumi sangat menyayangi mereka.

Pelajaran selanjutnya, olahraga, juga dilewati dengan menyenangkan oleh guru Gumi. Tak terasa, pelajaran di hari Sabtu pun berakhir. Gumi serta murid-murid 11 B berencana untuk pergi ke kuburan kedua mantan anggota kelas 11 B itu, sekedar menjenguk dan berdoa untuk arwah mereka.

* * *

"Apa ini?" gumam IA bertanya-tanya seraya mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. Ia baru saja selesai mengajar kelas lain, dan saat jam pulang sekolah ketika ingin membereskan barang-barangnya, melihat secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Saat ditanya ke guru yang lain, mereka tidak tahu siapa yang meletakkan kertas itu.

"Terima kasih, karena sudah memulai K13 ini dengan sempurna. Anda berhasil membunuh 2 orang secara bersamaan. Mulai sekarang, duduk manis dan tunggulah kutukan K13 menghampirimu, 4 hari lagi dimulai dari hari ini…"

"Bruuk.." Sesaat setelah IA membaca secarik kertas yang ternyata adalah surat itu, ia langsung tumbang karena kaget dengan ancaman yang diberikan. Guru-guru pun panik melihat Ibu IA pingsan di tempat, kemudian mereka segera membawanya ke UKS. Di dekat tempat IA pingsan, secarik kertas berisi surat pun tergeletak. Dan di sudut kanan bawah kertas itu, tertulis seperti sebuah tanda sang pengirim, yaitu "The Curser of K13".

* * *

Saat IA bangun, ia berada di UKS. Jendela ruangan itu memancarkan cahaya matahari berwarna oranye terang, jam pun menunjukkan angka 5. Seingat dia, waktu pingsannya adalah saat jam pulang sekolah di siang hari. Dengan keadaaannya yang membaik, ia mulai duduk di kasur itu.

"Mungkin sudah tidak ada orang lagi di sekolah. Lebih baik aku cepat pulang dan lupakan surat terkutuk itu," gumam IA dalam hati. Kemudian, ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari UKS dan menuju ke ruang guru untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Sejauh mata memandang, yang ia dapat lihat hanyalah lorong sekolah kosong. Dan sejauh ia dapat dengar, hanyalah bunyi langkahnya sendiri. Ya, bisa dipastikan bahwa dia sendirian di tempat itu…

Ketika IA sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap pulang, tiba-tiba ada yang aneh dengan pintu ruang guru. Pintu ruang guru tempat IA berada, terkunci dari luar. Namun dengan sikap santainya, ia mulai mengecek jendela ruang tersebut. Dia menemukan jendela yang ada di ruangan itu sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya, dimana jendela itu pada bagian pinggirnya terbuat dari sejenis besi. Dengan santai pula, ia berjalan ke arah jendela itu sambil membawa tasnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sekumpulan energi mengalir ke tubuh IA ketika memegang pinggiran jendela itu. Energi itu membuat dirinya kejang-kejang, _shocking_. "Brzztt… Brzztt… Brzztt…" Energi itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh IA. Ya, dia tersetrum oleh aliran listrik yang lumayan kuat. IA yang tak menyadari hal itu, tersetrum dengan hebatnya. Ia menggelepar layaknya ikan yang baru saja keluar dari air. Mulai tercium aroma terbakar dari tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya, rambutnya yang berbau seperti terbakar. IA tidak dapat meminta bantuan kepada orang lain karena tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Dengan segenap tenaga yang dimilikinya, akhirnya ia dapat terbebas dari jebakan energi itu dan dapat keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan sempoyongan dan sedikit berbau terbakar, IA berjalan menuju parkiran._** "Sialan… Siapa orang nekat yang berani berbuat seperti itu pada saya?"**_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, ia mulai mencari motornya. Dan ia menemukan, bahwa motornya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada sama sekali bekas hasil jahil orang atau apapun. Hanya motor yang ia biasa bawa setiap harinya, terpakir dengan tenang di bawah atap tempat parkiran. Di dekatnya, tak ada kendaraan lain yang parkir. Dengan perasaan senang, ia mulai mengambil kunci motor dari tas, menaiki motor itu, memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci, dan memutarnya.

Sekali lagi, ada sebuah lontaran yang mendorong IA terlontar ke atas. "Paaang!" IA yang terbang ke atas itu pun membuat cekungan pada atap parkiran yang terbuat dari seng, kemudian jatuh ke sisi lain dari motornya. Kali ini, tersembul sebuah per cukup besar, berada di bawah jok motornya, dan sepertinya kunci motor miliknya lah yang memancing per itu untuk lepas, dan melontarkan dirinya. Dan juga, motor itu kemungkinan dijahili oleh seorang yang bekerja sangat rapi, karena tidak terlihat bekas-bekasnya. _**"Sial… Kena lagi…"**_ katanya dalam hati. Setelah mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur serta bokongnya yang sakit akibat jatuh tadi, ia mengambil barang-barangnya yang tak sengaja terjatuh kembali ke tasnya, menggantung tas itu di motor, kemudian berjalan keluar dari sekolah itu sambil menggiring motor itu. Tentu saja ia tak bisa membawanya, karena jika memutar kunci di lubang kunci motor itu, yang ada per itu akan menyembul kembali setelah ditekan joknya. IA membawa motor itu, diam seribu bahasa sambil memikirkan hal konyol apa lagi yang akan menimpa dirinya.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan bengkel dekat rumahnya, IA memanggil tukang yang biasa berjaga sambil berkata, "Pak, tolong lepaskan per serta benarkan lubang kuncinya ya. Ada yang menjahili motorku ini." Kemudian, sang tukang bengkel pun berkata padanya, "Baiklah, akan saya kabari ya jika sudah selesai. Uangnya pas ambil motor saja ya, seperti biasa." Setelah mendengar kata itu, IA pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali berjalan. Sesampainya di depan rumah, IA yang sudah sangat kelelahan itu tak sabar ingin masuk ke rumahnya. "Prangg!" Saat berdiri persis di depan pintu, ada sesuatu di belakangnya yang jatuh, seperti ada yang pecah. IA yang kaget saat mendengar suara pecahan itu berbalik badan, dan terlihatlah sebuah pot bunga yang hancur berkeping-keping. _**"Tipikal…"**_katanya dalam hati.

* * *

Di dalam rumah, yang dia lihat hanya sebuah ruangan kosong. Ya, dia tinggal sendirian di umurnya yang beranjak 30 tahun itu. **"Huh… Andaikan saja, aku sudah punya suami…"** katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. **"Padahal, teman-temanku sudah pada bersuami-istri, bahkan sudah mempunyai anak. Apa diriku tidak cantik lagi? Atau karena diriku kurang bersosialisasi? Ah.. Kerasnya hidup ini…"** lanjutnya sambil meminum air yang disimpannya di kulkas.

Setelah berganti pakaian di kamar, ia langsung loncat dan membaringkan dirinya ke ranjang yang bergambar bunga mawar merah. IA menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya, mengenang semua yang telah terjadi padanya. Dari tersetrum aliran listrik, jok motor yang ternyata membuatnya terlontar, dan sebuah pot bunga yang hampir mengenai kepalanya. _**"Mungkin karena surat aneh itu… Aku tidak membunuh mereka. Pasti hanya orang iseng. Ya… Pasti hanya orang iseng… Tidak mungkin ada yang namanya "Kutukan K13"… Aku takkan percaya dengan hal begituan,"**_ begitulah yang dipikirkan olehnya. Kemudian, dia menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya di dapur.

Jam menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Suasanya dingin menyelimuti udara yang ada. Rumah IA seperti biasa, sepi. Setelah makan, IA kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. _**"Cih… Anak-anak zaman sekarang… Selalu saja melawan…"**_ Katanya dalam hati sembari mengoreksi tugas anak muridnya. Tugas yang diberikannya kepada murid-murid sungguh banyak, dan ia masih sanggup untuk mengoreksi itu semua. IA memang dilatih untuk mengoreksi tugas yang sebanyak itu.

_**"Jika bisa, aku ingin membuat tugas-tugasnya dialihkan ke sistem online. Dengan begitu, pengoreksiannya akan lebih mudah. Lagi pula, "K13" itu cukup menitikberatkan teknologi. Dengan rencana itu, mungkin aku bisa membuat popularitasku lebih tinggi lagi…"**_ katanya lagi dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

* * *

Tak dirasa, sudah jam 11 malam. Semua tugasnya sudah selesai. IA meregangkan badannya yang pegal karena terlalu banyak duduk. Mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, ia bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Ketika dirinya menatap cermin, merasa bahwa mulai ada keriput di daerah pipi. _**"Ah… Hidup… Kenapa diriku masih belum punya pasangan hidup? Hidup ini terlalu kejam bagi diriku. Aku harus melawannya, tidak boleh menyerah. Ini adalah nyawaku. Dan tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya." **_gumam IA dalam hati, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya dapat mempunyai pasangan dalam waktu tidak lama lagi.

Ketika dirasa bahwa matanya sudah cukup mengantuk, IA ingin merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Dan saat merebahkan badan, tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongnya ke atas. "Brak!" IA terlontar ke langit-langit ruangannya. Langit-langitnya pun sedikit retak dan menjatuhkan beberapa materialnya bersamaan dengan tubuh IA. "Brakk!" Kali ini, bunyi tubuh IA yang terbentur lantai dari atas tadi. Tubuhnya terdapat luka-luka gores kecil, terbaring lemas di samping ranjangnya. Ketika mngesampingkan kepalanya, terlihatlah per-per yang muncul di bawah kasurnya._**"Tidak mungkin?! Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya tadi sore tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kasurku ini?!"**_ begitulah kata-kata yang ada di pikiran IA. Merasa geram, Ia langsung membangkitkan dirinya, dan memutar balik kasur itu, dan berusaha melucuti semua per yang membuatnya terlontar tadi. Di sela-sela amukannya, IA menemukan sepucuk kertas yang dilipat dan diselipkan di salah satu per yang ada. Ia menghentikan kegiatan melucutinya, kemudian membaca surat itu.

"Ibu IA, hari ini kamu sudah mengalami setidaknya 3 dari 4 kesialan yang menimpa anda. Dan hal seperti ini akan terjadi lagi selama 3 hari ke depan. Jadi, selamat malam, dan berharaplah agar anda dapat terbebas dari kutukan "K13", karena anda akan menggertakkan gigi anda karena tanda-tanda kutukan "K13" yang akan menghampiri anda. Semoga mimpi indah."

Dan di sudut kanan bawah kertas itu, tertulislah seperti sebuah tanda sang pengirim, yaitu "The Curser of K13". Membaca surat itu, IA merasa dipermainkan, dan langsung melanjutkan amarahnya yang semakin meledak-ledak dengan melucuti setiap per "sial" yang membuatnya terlontar tadi. "Beraninya?! Beraninya?! Beraninya?!" kata-kata itu lah yang dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya secara berulang-ulang. Ya, IA terlihat seperti orang yang kerasukan, setelah melucuti semua per itu, ia segera membawanya ke tempat sampah yag berada di depan rumahnya dengan kantong plastik. Ia melemparnya dengan keras, dan bergegas ke kamarnya. IA merebahkan dirinya ke kasur yang sudah aman baginya, dan kemudian tidur. _**"Akan ku cari siapa yang berani berbuat hal seperti ini pada diriku…"**_ Itu lah kata-katanya sebelum ia jatuh tidur terlelap.

* * *

Di saat dia tidur, ada 3 pasang mata yang mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Kemudian 3 orang itu pergi dengan cepat serta tidak begitu menimbulkan suara layaknya seorang ninja. Dan kejadian itu mengakhiri hari yang terkutuk serta mengawali kesialan-kesialan yang menghantui IA pada hari berikutnya…

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Daftar Absen Siswa Kelas 11 B Hanazono High School: (18/20)**

**-Anon**

**-Defoko**

**-Kaito Shion**

**-Kanon**

**-Kamui Gakupo**

**-Kiyoteru Hiyama**

**-Kokone**

**-Kyo**

**-Len Kagamine**

**-****Leon (Dead)  
**

**-Lily**

**-Megurine Luka**

**-Meiko**

**-Miku Hatsune**

**-****Oliver (Dead)  
**

**-Rin Kagamine**

**-SeeU**

**-Wil**

**-Yohioloid**

**-Yuu**

* * *

**Well? Terlalu pendek? Terlalu aneh? Review terbuka bagi fic ini. I'll waiting and thank you for read this. ^^  
**

**Over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Bulan... Terlalu lama T_T Adakah yag masih menunggu? Sorry for the late of update.. Diriku terlalu banyak disibukkan dengan berbagai urusan. Dan dengan hasil ini, semoga dapat diterima dengan positif ^^ Anyway, Happy reading~  
**

* * *

-IA's House – Day Six (Sunday)-

Pagi yang indah, mentari bersinar cerah, burung-burung berkicauan, dimana suasana jalan cukup sepi, membuat penghuni rumah berlantai 2 ini masih saja tidur. Padahal, jam di ruangan kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 pagi. Dan orang yang berada di lantai 2 ini tak lain adalah IA. Masih tidur terlelap di ranjang tidurnya, mungkin bermimpi yang in-

"Ahhh!"

mungkin tidak… Jelas bukan mimpi yang indah jika tiba-tiba langsung bangun dan berteriak, membuat suasana pagi yang indah tadi menjadi kacau…

* * *

"**Class of Despair"**

**Chapter 3: "Warning from the Curser – Part Two-"**

* * *

"Sial.. Mimpi apaan tadi? Bisa-bisanya aku dikejar oleh 2 mayat yang ngaku-ngaku Leon dan Oliver…" gumam IA sembari membuat teh hangat untuknya. "Lagi pula, diriku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya hantu atau semacamnya…" katanya lagi setelah meneguk teh yang ia buat. Lalu ia menepuk tangannya seperti berdoa dan berkata, "Semoga hari ini menjadi hari dimana diriku akan berganti status… Amin…"

Ya, hari ini IA akan pergi menemui seseorang yang dikenalnya lewat dunia maya, namanya adalah Big AL . Dan IA sudah menyiapkan hal yang sudah ditunggunya setelah beberapa lama, kencan. Dengan cepat, IA kemudian menyiapkan pakaian serta barang-barang bawaannya. "Kencan"-nya dengan Big AL dijanjikan pukul 8.30 pagi, dimana IA akan memakai baju berwarna pink dan Big AL akan memakai baju berwarna putih-hitam. "Ah… Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku…" katanya dengan nada seduktif sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Pukul 8.00 pagi, IA sudah selesai dengan semua perlengkapannya. IA kemudian membuka pintu, keluar dari rumahnya, dan tiba-tiba ada yang jatuh ke kepalanya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, sekali jatuh ada 5 barang yang mengenainya. _**"Apa ini?"**_ kata IA dalam hati sambil melihat apa yang jatuh mengenainya. Ketika dilihat,

"Telur busuk?!"

Ya, IA sekarang bermandikan telur busuk yang aromanya sangat menyengat. Dan yang membuat dirinya jengkel adalah dia harus mandi dan berganti pakaian lagi. "Argh! Padahal baju ini favoritku! Sial!" teriak IA yang sedang emosian, membuat burung-burung yang hinggap di sekitar rumahnya terbang menjauh. Namun itu masih belum berakhir, karena…

"Boom!"

Suara ledakan terdengar dari saku baju IA. Dan ketika IA melihat, ada sesuatu berbau tragis di sakunya. HP-nya meledak akibat terkena cairan telur busuk tadi. IA yang kesal, melempar HP itu ke depan sambil berteriak, "Rest in peace, HP!" Setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya, IA kemudian masuk ke rumah lagi.

* * *

Jam 8.45 pagi, IA yang sudah selesai menyiapkan dirinya (lagi) dengan pakaian yang masih pink, bergegas menuju jalan utama, menunggu taksi yang lewat. Tak perlu waktu lama, sudah ada taksi yang siap mengantar IA.

"Café Dominique," IA menyebutkan tujuannya, dan sang supir taksi itu langsung menancapkan gas. IA menunggu…

Menunggu…

Dan menunggu…

Jam tangan IA menunjukkan pukul 9.30, tetapi tidak sampai-sampai. Ketika ia melihat keluar jendela, tiba-tiba langsung berteriak, "Stop!" menyuruh supir itu berhenti. Dilihatnya lebih jelas, ternyata taksi yang IA tumpangi hanya berkeliliing sekitar rumahnya. Dan melihat harga yang tertera di LCD harganya, tertulis harga Rp 500.000…

"Tidak mungkin aku membayar sebanyak itu jika biasanya hanya kisaran seratus ribuan?! Kau penipu!" teriak IA yang marah akibat ditipu oleh seorang supir taksi.

"Tidak bisa begitu, anda harus membayar sesuai yang tertera di layar ini!" balas sang supir sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar harga yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tidak akan! Ambil ini!" IA yang tak tahan berdebat dengan "penipu" ini segera keluar sambil melempar selembar uang seratus ribu ke dalam taksi yang ditumpangi tadi. IA kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju café yang dituju, meninggalkan taksi yang sudah menipu dirinya.

_**"Sial... Sudah jam 10. Ternyata jauh juga..."**_ kata IA dalam hati sambil melihat jam sekarang berada di depan "Café Dominique", café dua lantai yang akan merubah nasibnya kedepan…

* * *

"Kenapa belum datang-datang ya? Dimana dia?" gumamnya sambil melihat kearah luar jendela. IA mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela, agar dirinya dapat melihat luar café. Pada waktu itu ia mengambil jus apel.

"Jam 11… Mana janjinya?" katanya setelah mengecek lagi jamnya. Kali ini, dia sudah memesan minuman cappuccino dan ia sangat bosan. Sebenarnya IA ingin mengontaki Big AL, tapi mengingat HP-nya yang rusak…

* * *

"Tidak bisa… Sudah terlalu lama…" gumam IA yang sudah jengkel menunggunya. Jam di tangan IA sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Terlalu lama untuk berjanji jam 8 pagi. Kemudian IA membayar minumannya, dan keluar dari café itu dengan sedih...

Tak lama setelah dirinya keluar dari Café Dominique, IA melihat sesuatu yang melintas dihadapannya, membuatnya terdiam tanpa kata…

_**"No way… Tidak mungkin… Ini gak mungkin, kan?" **_tanya IA dalam hatinya. IA sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

_**"Dia… Big AL… Ya! Yang tadi melewatiku itu pasti dia!"**_ katanya lagi meyakinkan dirinya. Kemudian IA yang dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu café segera mencari Big AL yang diyakininya masih belum jauh.

Memang benar, dia tidak jauh dari tempat itu. IA dengan cepat dapat mengejarnya. Setelah menemukannya, IA ingin memanggil orang yang sudah ditunggunya itu, tetapi ia melihat serta mendengar sesuatu yang lain…

"Hello, My Baby…"

"Hello, My Honey…"

Terlihatlah Big AL yang bertemu dengan seorang perempuan berambut abu-abu serta bermata merah, dengan panggilan seperti itu, dan dengan tingkah mereka yang mesra satu sama lain, jelas mereka adalah sepasang kekasih…

Mata IA yang melotot dan mulai berlinang, badannya yang gemetaran, bibir yang tak dapat mengucap apa-apa, terlihat sekali kekagetan yang dirasakan oleh IA. Dirinya yang tak kuasa melihat semua itu, kemudian berlari menjauhi pasangan itu dengan meneteskan air mata. Dia berlari, semakin jauh… Semakin jauh… Dan semakin jauh… Setelah dirasanya cukup jauh, dia kemudian berhenti berlari, berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk, dan terlihatlah sebuah senyuman yang mengerikan di mukanya…

* * *

Jam 12.30 siang, di Café Dominique, Big AL yang bersama pasangannya itu sedang bercanda ria…

"Hey, bukannya dirimu mau bertemu dengan seseorang?" tanya perempuan itu kepada Big AL.

"Hahahaha… Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari dirimu, Sayang…" jawab Big AL sambil mengelus pipi perempuan yang ada di sampingnya. Ya, mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Sayangnya, mereka tidak mengetahui ada sebuah senyuman yang mengintai mereka…

"Dasar nakal, kamu ini. Hahahaha…" tawa perempuan itu sambil memeluk Big AL yang diikuti oleh tawa Big AL.

"Eh, aku ke WC dulu ya." Kata Big AL kepada pacarnya. Pacarnya pun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Big AL pergi ke WC.

* * *

Sudah 30 menit perempuan itu menunggu Big AL. Ia dari tadi hanya duduk sambil meminum jus yang dipesannya itu . _**"Kemana dia? Katanya ke WC, kenapa lama sekali?"**_ gumamnya dalam hati. Dengan rasa penasarannya, perempuan itu mencoba ke WC laki-laki, sebelum dirinya mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung…

"Semua keluar! Ada gas beracun! Lepas semua pakaian jika memungkinkan! Sudah ada korban meninggal di WC!" Kata seseorang yang berlari ke luar café sambil menutup hidung serta mulutnya. Kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnya, termasuk perempuan itu.

Sementara itu, di dalam café, tepatnya di WC laki-laki, terdapat jasad seseorang, yang mengenakan pakaian putih hitam, serta mempunyai mulut yang berbusa. Dan mata orang itu terbuka lebar, melotot seperti melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan. Di dekat pintu WC laki-laki, tergeletak sebuah parfum berukuran sedang, menjadi saksi kasus terbunuhnya orang itu…

* * *

Semua calon "korban" dari café itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk menjalani pemerikasaan, dan perempuan itu termasuk.

"Dimana dia ya? Say? Big AL? Sayangku?" itu lah yang keluar dari mulut pacar Big AL sambil mencari pujaan hatinya. Saat itu, kebetulan dia menemukan polisi yang sedang mengecek semua orang dari café. Kemudian ia mencoba bertanya kepada polisi itu.

"Pak, apakah ada yang bernama Big yang juga keluar dari café Dominique tadi?"

"Anda siapa ya?"

"Saya pacarnya…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Sebenarnya…"

"Ya, Pak?"

"Sebenarnya… Dia lah satu-satunya korban meninggal dalam peristiwa ini…"

Mendengar pernyataan itu, sang pendamping Big AL itu bergetar, kakinya tak dapat menopang tubuhnya sehingga terjatuh, mulutnya tak dapat berkata apa-apa, matanya mulai terlihat sembab, otaknya tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi.

"Huwaaa!"

Dia hanya dapat menangis, menangis, dan menangis… Tangannya yang gemetaran itu menutup mukanya sambil menangis dengan keras. Air matanya menetes melewati celah-celah tangannya yang rapuh. Suaranya yang nyaring terdengar di seluruh ruangan di rumah sakit bertingkat 2 itu. Polisi yang berada di dekatnya pun hanya bisa menatap dengan pilu, begitu juga dengan semua orang yang melihat tragisnya kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai.

Di sisi lain, antara orang-orang itu, ada satu orang yang tersenyum dengan licik, kemudian berbalik pergi menjauhi adegan tragis tersebut sambil berkata _"It's over…"_

* * *

Pukul 5 sore, dimana IA sampai di depan rumahnya, melihat sekeliling dirinya, berwaspada setelah mengingat pengalamannya sampai sekarang. Ia mulai membuka pintunya dengan diam-diam, dan setelah terbuka sedikit ia langsung menendangnya dan menjauh.

"Tak ada apa-apa…"

Dia mulai menengok kanan dan kiri, takut jebakan menunggunya saat memasuki ruangan. Dan saat menginjakkan salah satu kakinya memasuki rumah, ternyata kembali tidak terjadi apa-apa.

_**"Yes! Tak ada lagi kesialan,"**_ begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh IA. IA yang sudah merasa aman, langsung saja ke kamarnya setelah mengunci pintu depan dan segera membaringkan dirinya.

"Ah… Enaknya setelah di kamar… Ternyata punggungku masih sakit karena kejadian kemarin. Mana kepalaku sampai memar lagi gara-gara kena atap seng, baru nyadarnya tadi pagi. Ditambah dengan kesialan hari ini, aku tak tahu apakah ada lagi yang menantiku…" katanya sambil mencoba merelaksasi tubuhnya yang lelah itu.

"Lebih baik aku mandi saja dan langsung tidur. Diriku harus berurusan dengan anak-anak itu lagi besok…" katanya setelah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya selama beberapa menit sambil menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian IA mengambil handuk miliknya dan bergegas untuk mandi.

* * *

30 menit berlalu, IA sudah selesai mandi serta berpakaian piyama tidur yang digantungnya sejak tadi pagi, entah apa motivasinya. IA kemudian membuka lemari bajunya untuk melihat-lihat, dan ia melihat sesuatu yang tak disangka…

"Sialan!"

Teriakan IA terdengar sampai luar rumahnya, membuat burung-burung yang hinggap di dekat rumahnya pun terbang karena kaget. Yang membuat IA berteriak layaknya setan adalah…

"Kenapa piyamaku di gunting-gunting?! Pasti sang pengutuk K13 kurang ajar itu!"

Benar saja, di bawah piyamanya yang sudah compang-camping itu, ada secarik kertas yang dilipat rapi. IA langsung saja mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Selamat, hari kedua anda telah sampai pada akhirnya. Bagaimana? Anda puas dengan 4 jatah kesialan anda hari ini? Jika anda belum puas, masih ada 2 hari lagi kesialan anda, IA. Apakah anda bisa menyambut kutukan K13 ini dengan baik? Kita lihat saja nanti…"

Lagi-lagi di sudut kanan bawah kertas itu, tertulislah seperti sebuah tanda sang pengirim, yaitu "The Curser of K13".

"_You're gonna pay for this!"_ teriak IA mengutuki orang yang sudah membuat dirinya sengsara sampai seperti ini. Otaknya sudah panas memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dapat membalaskan dendamnya. Tetapi kemudian ia berusaha agar dirinya tidak emosian…

"Tenang… Marah tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan… Lebih baik diriku tidur saja, dan menikmati malam ini," begitulah kata-kata yang diucapkannya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah tenang, IA segera berbaring dan tidur di ranjang miliknya.

Di saat IA tidur, kembali ada 3 pasang mata yang mengawasi IA, kemudian berlari menjauhi rumah itu, diikuti oleh malam yang datang menyelimuti…

* * *

-IA's House – Day Seven (Monday)-

Setelah bangun tidur dan sarapan (dan tidak lupa mengecek seisi rumahnya dari ancaman), IA bergegas keluar rumah sambil melihat jam tangannya.

_**"Jam 6.20… Masih sempat…"**_ katanya dalam hati.

* * *

-Hanazono High School-

IA sampai di sekolah pukul 6.40 pagi, dan dirinya masih dalam keadaan siaga.

"Pasti itu semua kerjaan murid-murid sialan yang dendam kepadaku," gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju kantor guru.

Saat dirinya sampai di depan ruang guru, "dan ruangan guru ini pasti aman karena ada banyak saksi mata," gumamnya yang diikuti oleh senyuman lega sesaat sebelum membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Sreeek.." "Thumb!" "Kletak kletak…"

Ya… IA tidak lolos dari jebakan yang satu ini. Sekumpulan penghapus papan tulis kapur berjatuhan dari atas saat IA membuka pintunya, dan menghasilkan kepulan debu yang lumayan membuat semua guru dalam ruangan itu kaget dan terbatuk-batuk. Dan saat kepulan itu mulai menghilang, terlihatlah sosok IA yang serba putih bagaikan hantu jadi-jadian. Tentu saja, dengan penampilan seperti itu, pasti mengundang gelak tawa dari seluruh ruangan itu, dan IA hanya dapat tertunduk malu karena ditertawakan. _**"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah pelakunya adalah murid? Dan kenapa kejadiannya sekarang, di ruang guru ini? Ini tidak mungkin…"**_ katanya dalam hati. Dan di antara guru-guru yang tertawa, ada 1 orang yang tersenyum licik, dimana hal itu dilihat oleh IA di tengah rasa malunya sambil membendung air mata yang sejak tadi terbentuk…

* * *

10 menit kemudian, IA yang sudah berganti pakaian, segera membereskan barang-barang yang ada di mejanya, sambil melihat-lihat sekumpulan orang yang sudah menertawakan dirinya.

_**"Lihat saja nanti kalian… Akan kugosok cara mengajarku yang efektif itu di depan muka kalian…"**_ gumam IA sambil memberikan _death glare_ kepada orang-orang itu dengan mata sembabnya. Di dalam suara lonceng tanda masuk sekolah, IA keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju kelas yang akan diajarnya…

* * *

"Teng… Tong… Teng… Tong…"

**"Apa-apaan ini?!"** teriak seisi kelas 11 B yang baru saja diajar oleh sang _devil_, IA. Mengapa tidak, saat jam pelajaran MTK-nya selesai, segera saja IA memberi tugas yang bisa dibilang mustahil untuk diselesaikan sebelum hari Rabu, tipikal IA…

"Apa Ibu sudah gila?! Ibu ingin korban lagi seperti teman kami Leon dan Oliver?!" teriak Gakupo di tengah keributan dalam kelas tersebut.

"Jika Ibu dapat mengerjakan semuanya ini dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam, baru kami akan mengerjakannya!" sambung Kyo yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh teman-teman sebangkunya.

"Benarkah?" jawab IA dengan nada mengejek.

"Ohh… Sepertinya anda punya percaya diri yang tinggi rupanya…" balas Luka, dengan nada mengejek juga.

"Kalian setuju dengan perjanjian itu?" kata IA dengan tampang yang menjengkelkan, serta dengan senyuman liciknya.

Anon dan Kanon yang sudah menyadari akan terjadi hal seperti ini dari tadi, sudah selesai membuat angket tentang masalah ini, yaitu 18 lembar kertas kosong berukura cm dan membagikannya ke seluruh siswa 11 B. Kemudian Kanon berkata kepada seisi kelas, "Jika kalian setuju dengan tantangan itu, berikan tanda centang pada kertas itu. Dan jika menolak, berikan tanda silang." Dengan perkataan itu, satu kelas mulai mengisi kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak yang entah dari mana sudah dipersiapkan. Singkatnya, dalam waktu 4 menit, semua kertas telah terkumpul dan proses penghitungan pun sudah selesai.

"Hasilnya, 17 orang setuju dengan perjanjian ini, dan tidak ada yang menolaknya!" kata Kaito selaku penghitung suara.

"Baiklah… Istirahat yang kurang dari 45 menit ini akan kuselesaikan semua tugas yang semula kuberikan kepada kalian," kata IA dengan percaya diri, yang dikuti oleh bubarnya murid kelas 11 B dari kelas, meninggalkan IA yang mengerjakan semua tugasnya…

* * *

Setelah istirahat selesai, mereka tercengang…

"Bagaimana?" kata IA sambil tersenyum licik.

"Tidak… mungkin…" kata Defoko, seorang _all-stars_ dalam bidang akademik, sambil memegang kedua tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Ini… bohong, bukan?" gumam Kokone sambil gemetar yang kemudian kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berdiri.

_"You're devil…"_ kata Yohioloid dengan tatapan tidak percayanya…

Ya, semua murid tercengang dengan hasil kerja IA selama kurang dari 45 menit tadi. Semuanya terlihat rapi, dan IA masih bisa meminum secangkir the dengan santai. Dengan sigap, semua murid yang terkenal pandai dalam MTK mengecek semua tugas yang sudah dikerjakan oleh gurunya itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Anon kepada teman-temannya.

"_Really… She's such a pro…"_jawab Yohioloid sambil tertunduk.

"Anon… Kupikir kita punya pikiran yang sama," jawab Kanon dengan yakin.

Kyo yang hanya diam saja, sudah member tanda yang dimengerti oleh mereka.

"Tidak diragukan," komentar Defoko sebagai orang terakhir.

"Dan dengan ini, kita kalah…" kata Anon sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Semua orang di kelas itu merasa sangat sedih, ada yang menangis, ada yang gemetaran, ada juga yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dan itu semua karena satu orang guru berkemampuan mengerikan, IA…

"Nah… Karena kalian harus menepati janji, maka saya, guru yang menepati janji, akan tetap memberikan tugas MTK itu kepada kalian. Dan juga, untuk jam pelajaran IPA sekarang, kalian akan Ibu berikan tugas dua kali lipat dari tugas MTK ini! Hahahaha!" kata IA sambil tertawa jahat layaknya seorang _boss_ yang sadis. Seketika, satu ruangan itu menjadi sangat putus asa, karena MTK dan IPA berada di hari yang sama, Senin dan Rabu.

Melihat suasana tidak enak itu, IA sedikit memberi rasa iba kepada mereka. Kemudian ia berkata kepada seluruh murid 11 B, "Dan sebagai rasa simpati terhadap kekompakan dan kenekadan kalian, serta kalian telah membuat Ibu sibuk agar tidak memasuki ruangan guru yang menyebalkan itu, kalian akan Ibu beri keringanan, dimana jam pelajaran IPA ini kalian bisa memakainya untuk mengerjakan tugas, boleh melihat hasil kerja Ibu tentang MTK tadi, dan waktu kumpulnya Ibu perpanjang sampai jam pulang pada hari Rabu. Sekarang, catat tugas yang akan Ibu berikan kepada kalian untuk pelajaran IPA ini." Dan dengan itu, harapan murid-murid 11 B mulai sedikit bangkit dan segera mencatat serta mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan.

* * *

Setelah jam IPA-nya selesai di kelas 11 B, IA segera pergi ke ruangan guru guna mengecek serta memperbaharui tugas-tugasnya yang dirinya simpan dalam laptop.

"Ahh… Selamat..." gumam IA setelah melihat laptopnya yang terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kemudian ia mulai menghidupkan laptopnya serta memasukkan kode pengaman. Sesaat setelah dibuka, ada sesuatu yang tak terduga terlihat dari layar laptop di hadapan dia.

Tampaklah angka 1 dan 0 yang menghiasi seluruh layar, membentuk suatu pola atau jaringan atau semacam itu. Angka-angka itu terus bergerak ke atas,ke bawah dan berubah-ubah angka. IA yang panik dengan hal itu mencoba menekan beberapa tombol di _keyboard_ secara acak, dan hasilnya membuat IA tercengang.

Tiba-tiba, angka-angka itu mulai membentuk sesuatu… Perlahan-lahan… Dan akhirnya, terbentuklah tulisan. Tulisan itu sendiri tersusun atas angka 1 dan 0, serta tulisan itu sendiri adalah…

"K13…" gumam IA saat mencoba membaca tulisan yang terbentuk di layar laptop miliknya. Sesaat setelah membaca tulisan itu, terdengarlah suara tertawa setan yang diikuti oleh layar yang berubah menjadi biru, _bluescreen_. Dan asap mulai keluar dari badan laptop, layar laptop tiba-tiba mati, diakhiri dengan bau mutung yang semerbak dari laptop itu…

"Tidak mungkin… Virus dari mana itu… Aku selalu berhati-hati dalam merawat laptopku… Tidak mungkin…" gumam IA seraya memegangi laptopnya, dimana kejadian itu disaksikan oleh beberapa guru yang ada di sana. Suasana hening menyelimuti kejadian itu, karena tidak ada yang berani berkomentar…

**"Tidak!"**

Teriakan IA sangat nyaring, menggema di seluruh ruangan guru, bahkan sampai terdengar di luar ruangan. "Tidak! Tugasku! Tidak!" teriak IA lagi dengan suara yang lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya. Dirinya berusaha menahan tangisnya, walau ia sudah mendekati akhir ketahanannya, namun masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk menahan. Tidak ada yang berani berkata apa-apa dengan kejadian itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, IA akhirnya dapat mengembalikan emosinya ke semula, dan membereskan semua barang-barangnya, kemudian absen untuk pulang lebih awal. Motornya masih diperbaiki, jadi dirinya terpaksa harus berjalan kaki lagi. Tidak masalah bagi dirinya, karena jaraknya yang dekat.

* * *

IA, berjalan di trotoar jalan, bermandikan cahaya matahari yang akan mendekati senja, dimana sekitarnya tidak terlalu banyak orang. Dan dirinya masih memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya menderita. _**"Apakah ini semua benar-benar kutukan "K13" itu? Rasanya tidak mungkin… Tapi dengan semua bukti itu…"**_ itulah yang dipikirkan oleh dirinya. Dia terus berpikir sambil berjalan, tidak menyadari ada yang menunggunya.

Secara tiba-tiba, setumpuk batu bata menghujani IA dan hampir mengenai IA. Tapi tetap saja, batu bata sebanyak itu tetap saja melukai beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan membuatnya pingsan. Seketika, orang-orang mengelilingi tempat itu, ada yang membantunya, ada yang hanya melihat, dan ada pula yang sambil lewat karena rasa ingin tahu.

Selang beberapa waktu, setelah diobati lukanya di toko terdekat, IA yang setengah sadar itu mulai dapat merespon terhadap panggilan, namun tidak dengan pertanyaan yang dianggapnya berat.

* * *

Malam pun tiba, IA yang sudah lumayan membaik berterima kasih kepada toko itu atas tumpangan serta pengobatannya. Kemudian IA menunggu di pinggir jalan. _**"Lebih baik pakai taksi saja…"**_ pikirnya sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak perlu lama, sudah ada taksi yang berhenti di depannya.

"Ke kuburan setempat ya. Akan kutunjukkan jalannya." Kata IA setelah masuk dalam taksi…

Setelah sampai, IA membayar sesuai jaraknya dan berjalan menuju gerbang masuk kuburan. Dan segera saja, ia langsung mencari sebuah kuburan, yang ia kenal…

"Leon… Oliver…" gumam IA setelah menemukan batu nisan yang dicari. Ya, dia mengunjungi makam mantan muridnya, Leon dan Oliver.

Tiba-tiba saja, IA berlutut, dan memeluk batu nisan yang di hadapannya sambil menangis. "Maafkan Ibu… Hiks… Tolong lepaskan sial ini dari diri Ibu… Tolonglah… Hiks… Ibu sudah tidak tahan lagi…" gumam IA di tengah isakannya. Dirinya sudah tidak tahan dengan semua yang telah menimpa dirinya dan ia berpikir bahwa penyebabnya adalah karena kedua orang itu. Suasana sepi yang menyelimuti tempat itu membuat suasana angker, namun itu tidak membuat IA takut.

Disaat IA sedang menangis, ada seseorang yang mendekat sambil membawa sekop dari belakang. Tampangnya terlihat siluet akibat gelapnya malam. IA tetap tidak merasakan keberadaan orang itu dan tetap menangis di batu nisan itu. Saat sudah cukup dekat…

"Prang!" "Arghh!"

IA tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan. Bunyi nyaring terdengar disamping teriakan, menggema di tempat sepi itu. Dan penyebabnya adalah pukulan sekop yang membentur punggung IA. Walau tidak begitu kuat, namun cukup untuk membuat IA pingsan seketika setelah berteriak...

* * *

-Cemetery – Day Eight (Tuesday)-

Keesokan paginya, IA yang baru sadar, penglihatannya masih remang-remang…

_**"Dimana aku…"**_ pikir IA di sela-sela pikirannya yang kabur. Dan di saat penglihatannya sudah sempurna, dia diterpa oleh sinar Matahari yang sudah lumayan terang. Menyadari hal itu…

"Sialan! Aku ketiduran!"

Segera saja, IA langsung keluar dari kuburan itu, mencari taksi, dan pulang ke rumah. Bersiap-siap dan pergi ke sekolah dengan menaiki taksi lagi. Di dalam taksi, IA memeriksa barang-barang yang ada di tasnya, dan ia mendapatkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan,

"Bagaimana dengan hari ketigamu, Ibu IA? Bagaimana rasanya meminta maaf dengan sangat tetapi ditolak? Lebih baik anda bersiap-siap, karena hari terakhir kutukan anda akan menjadi hari terakhir anda…"

Lagi, di sudut kanan bawah kertas itu, tertulislah seperti sebuah tanda sang pengirim, bertuliskan "The Curser of K13".

IA tidak merespon surat itu. Dirinya tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Tatapannya pun kosong, sampai taksi sampai pada tujuannya.

Setelah membayar, dirinya berjalan menuju kantor guru dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Wajar saja, sebab ia tertidur di kuburan.

_**"Tidak… Bukan tertidur, tetapi pingsan… Aku dipukuli… Mungkinkah itu salah satu dari mereka berdua…. Ya…. Pasti mereka…"**_ itulah yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang.

Di depan pintu, ketika IA ingin membuka pintu, ada seorang murid yang datang menghampirinya serta berkata, "Ibu IA, Ibu dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah…" Mendengar hal itu, IA berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah…

* * *

"Teng…. Tong… Teng… Tong…"

Lonceng istirahat telah berbunyi, dan kegiatan belajar di kelas pun dihentikan secara sementara. Tentu saja, ada banyak kegiatan yang dapat dilakukan pada jam istirahat, salah satunya mengobrol…

* * *

-Class 11 B-

"Eh, Miku. Kamu percaya tidak, kalau semalam Ibu IA mengunjungi kuburannya Leon dan Oliver?" tanya Rin kepada Miku.

"Beneran? Siapa yang bilang?" jawab Miku dengan penasaran.

Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata, "Ah… Ketinggalan informasih sih kamu ini… Seluruh kelas sudah tahu tentang hal itu, kecuali kamu…"

"Lalu, ada apa dengan kejadian itu? Tidak ada yang salah kan?" tanya Miku untuk memastikan.

Mendengar obrolan tersebut, Meiko langsung memotong perbicaraan mereka dengan berkata. "Jelas salah dong! Bayangin, guru _devil_ seperti itu… Bisa meminta maaf dengan Leon dan Oliver… Seperti kiamat yang sudah dekat tahu."

Miku pun hanya menjawab, "Biarkan saja. Mungkin saja dia mau tobat…"

"Tobat? _It is a disaster._Hahahaha…."balas Rin sambil tertawa yang diikuti oleh tertawaan yang lainnya.

Di samping itu…

* * *

-Chairman's Room-

"IA, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada anda. Tapi sebelum itu, ada apa dengan anda? Anda terlambat lumayan lama kali ini…" kata Dell Honne kepada IA.

"Ah… Saya ada sedikit masalah, Pak…" Jawab IA untuk menepis keingintahuan Dell.

Mendengar hal itu, Dell hanya bisa menurunkan keingintahuannya. Dan tiba-tiba, raut wajahnya langsung serius dan berkata, "Dan sekarang, saya akan langsung mengatakannya. Ibu IA, cara mengajar anda terlalu ekstrem. Dan dengan itu, saya selaku Kepala Sekolah Hanazono High sudah mendapat izin dari pihak Pendidikan Kota untuk mengeluarkan anda dari sekolah ini."

IA yang kaget mendengar hal itu, langsung membantah, "Bapak… Tidak bercanda, _kan_? Saya sudah berkompeten, apa yang salah dengan saya? Saya mengajar mereka dengan baik." Ya, IA sudah menjadi dirinya yang sebelumnya…

"Jika anda cukup berkompeten, kenapa ada anak yang sampai bunuh diri hanya karena tugas? Itu tidaklah normal." Jawab Dell mempertahankan argumennya.

"Pasti anda menyogok mereka untuk berkata seperti itu, _kan_? Anak-anak sialan itu…"

"Tidak. Saya tidak menyogok mereka, karena mereka mana mungkin berbohong dengan kematian temannya sendiri."

"Anak-anak zaman sekarang tidak bisa dipercaya, Pak. Dan anda pasti melobi pemerintah dengan uang juga."

"Saya tidaklah serendah itu! Saya masih mempunyai harga diri sebagai seorang Kepala Sekolah, kamu tahu hal itu…"

"Segala cara dapat dihalalkan dalam perang, Pak. Apalagi kalau hanya untuk hal seperti ini…"

"Anda jangan berbicara sembarangan!"

"Nah… Anda marah berarti anda merasa bukan?"

"Cukup! Anda saya pecat dan saya minta anda untuk keluar dari sekolah ini!" kata Dell sebagai penutup dalam adu argumen ini dengan terbawa emosi.

"Baiklah! Anda akan menyesal telah membuang saya yang sudah berkompeten ini." Jawab IA yang juga terbawa emosi oleh sang Kepala Sekolah. IA kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu ruang kepala sekolah dengan bunyi yang keras.

"Ahh… Semoga ini pilihan yang paling tepat…" gumam Dell yang lelah setelah memakai emosi dalam berbicara. Ia kemudian meregangkan badannya dan kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugasnya…

IA yang kesal dengan sang Kepala Sekolah bergegas keluar dari sekolah itu, berniat untuk pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Sambil berjalan, ia mengumpat layaknya membaca mantra. "Pasti sogokan. Tidak mungkin aku ini sampai di pecat. Kalau dia tidak membayar pihak pemerintah, pasti pihak pemerintahlah yang membayarnya. Aku tidak terima dengan hal itu." Kata-kata itu lah yang keluar dari mulutnya seraya ia berjalan.

* * *

Di tempat yang agak sepi, IA berjalan seperti biasa. Namun ada 3 orang yang berpakaian layaknya berandalan seperti menunggu "mangsa" yang lewat. Dan mereka melihat IA sebagai "mangsa" itu.

"Hey, nona. Mau bermain?" orang pertama yang menghentikan jalan IA dan kemudian merayunya.

"Ayo lah… Muka masam seperti itu seharusnya bermain…" orang kedua mulai memegang dagu IA. Tentu saja, IA langsung menghalaunya.

"Tenang, kami tidak kasar kok…" orang ketiga mulai memegang-megang tangannya. IA berusaha melepaskan tangannya…

"Siapa kalian? Bisa-bisanya berbuat seperti ini pada diriku." Kata IA dengan sedikit mengejek sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Hahaha… Karena begitulah kami," kata orang pertama yang kemudian mengambil sapu tangan dan langsung membekam mulut dan hidung IA dengan sapu tangan itu.

"Obat bius! Urghh.." kata IA di dalam bekaman sapu tangan itu yang kemudian melemah dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri…

* * *

"Dimana aku…" kata IA sesaat setelah dirinya bangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat, seperti ruangan kosong. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, rumah tak berpenghuni. IA kemudian mencoba untuk duduk, dan saat itu lah, dirinya menyadari sesuatu…

"Pakaianku… Kenapa rusak begini…" kata IA sambil mengecek pakaian yang dirinya pakai. Langsung saja, dirinya mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sambil menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya, ia berkata dengan pelan, "Aku… korban pelecehan…" Kemudian terdengarlah suara tangisan menyedihkan dari ruangan kosong itu di tengah suasana sore yang menjelang malam…

* * *

Setelah IA selesai menangisi nasibnya, ia merapikan kembali pakaiannya dan berjalan pulang dari rumah itu. "Percuma… Percuma aku hidup… Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi… Hidupku tidak berarti lagi… Aku yang sudah tua ini, tidak akan ada yang mau menerima diriku lagi setelah kejadian ini…" kata IA dengan berputus asa di tengah sunyi malam.

Sesampainya di rumah, IA langsung meletakkan tasnya, mengambil tali dan kursi, dan mengikatkan talinya di bagian langit-langit rumahnya. Dia berdiri di atas kursi, dan mengikatkan lehernya dengan tali itu. Sudah jelas sekali, IA berniat untuk bunuh diri.

"Lebih baik aku mengakhiri hidupku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan kutukan "K13" itu…" kata IA sambil meneteskan air mata.

_**"Tenang, IA. Sisa 2 lagi dan kamu akan bebas…" **_suara hati IA mulai berbicara.

"Tapi… mungkin saja akan lebih kejam dari ini…" kata IA kepada dirinya sendiri.

_** "Kamu tidak perlu takut… Pasti ada jalan dari semua itu…"**_

"Tidak. Diriku sudah cukup dipermalukan dengan ini. Apalagi yang akan menungguku?"

_** "Kamu pasti bisa…"**_

"Ah… Semoga saja kamu benar…" kata IA sambil menghela nafas. Ia berencana melepas tali yang ada di lehernya itu. Dan ketika dirinya baru memegang tali itu…

**"KABOOM!"**

Terdengarlah suara ledakan dari bagian dapurnya. Api mulai berkobar dari dapur itu, dan membuat IA cukup panik untuk langsung mencoba untuk turun dari kursi. Tapi sayangnya…

"Kreeet…"

IA lupa untuk melepas talinya terlebih dahulu, dan saat kursi itu jatuh, IA tergantung dengan tali di lehernya.

"Urgghh! Argghh!"

IA berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya, namun tangannya gemetar dan terburu-buru, sehingga dirinya tak dapat melepas tali itu di tengah kobaran api yang merambat dari dapur.

"Argghhh!"

IA terus merasa kesakitan sambil mencoba untuk melepas talinya. Bola matanya mulai berputar ke atas. Mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan air liurnya.

"Uarrrgghh!"

Dan itu adalah teriakan terakhir dari IA menjelang detik-detik kematiannya. Badannya seketika lemas, tidak ada tenaga, kaku. Matanya hanya berwarna putih, titik jiwa terakhir IA yang terpancar dari mata itu pun direnggut oleh tali yang menggantung talinya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan busa dan air liur. Mukanya yang pucat pasi, dan semua tanda-tanda itu menandakan bahwa IA… sudah meninggal.

Tidak itu saja, api yang berkobar dari dapur itu mulai melalap setiap sudut ruangan dari rumah itu. Orang-orang di sekitar rumah IA langsung berkumpul, untuk melihat tragedi itu. Dan dengan kebakaran itu, memancing sang pemadam kebakaran untuk datang dan memadamkan api. Setelah padam, orang-orang dikagetkan oleh pemandangan kematian yang mengerikan oleh IA sendiri. Tubuhnya yang terlihat setengah terbakar itu menggantung di tali yang masih belum terbakar. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak terbakar, masih menjadi sebuah misteri yang mengakhiri hari tersebut. Tetapi, sepertinya 2 kesialan terakhir dari "K13" yang dialaminya adalah rumah yang terbakar, dan IA yang tergantung tubuhnya dengan tali di leher…

* * *

-Cemetery– Day Nine (Wednesday)-

"IA… Semoga dirimu dapat tenang di alam sana…" kata Gumi di depat kuburannya IA.

Tidak ada yang menyangka, bahwa IA, guru yang terkenal dengan sifat jahatnya itu, dapat meninggal dengan tragis.

"Menggantung lehernya dengan tali? Rasanya itu tidak mungkin…" gumam Kanon sambil melihat kuburannya IA…

* * *

-Class 11 B-

Ketika semua sudah kembali ke kelas untuk membereskan barang mereka, ada secarik kertas yang ditempelkan di papan tulis kelas. Kaito yang melihatnya, segera mengambil kertas itu dan memanggil kawan-kawannya. "Hey, lihat! Ada kertas aneh!" kata Kaito kepada kawan-kawannya.

Dan ketika semuanya sudah berkumpul, mereka mulai membaca secarik kertas itu.

"Ibu IA, telah mati karena dirinya telah dikutuk oleh "K13". Dan sebentar lagi, kalian pula lah yang akan menjadi korban berikutnya! Hahahahaha!"

Sekali lagi, di sudut kanan bawah kertas itu, ada sebuah tanda sang pengirim, yaitu "The Curser of K13".

"Sudah kuduga, tidak ada yang beres dengan Kurikulum itu…" kata Kanon setelah membaca surat itu…

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Daftar Absen Siswa Kelas 11 B Hanazono High School: (18/20)**

**-Anon**

**-Defoko**

**-Kaito Shion**

**-Kanon**

**-Kamui Gakupo**

**-Kiyoteru Hiyama**

**-Kokone**

**-Kyo**

**-Len Kagamine**

**-****Leon**

**-Lily**

**-Megurine Luka**

**-Meiko**

**-Miku Hatsune**

**-****Oliver**

**-Rin Kagamine**

**-SeeU**

**-Wil**

**-Yohioloid**

**-Yuu**

* * *

**Dengan ini, selesailah Chapter 3 dari fanfic ini. Ditunggu reviewnya~  
**

_**Over and out!**_


End file.
